A New Shade of Light
by Tairn
Summary: Light/Vanille Not based on the game... just the characters and names are from the game... Fang is the a wingman..woman..person for Light to hopefuly get the girl of her dreams aka Vanille... and then all hell breaks loose
1. Raincloud's Make Rainbows

**So... I've never posted a story here.. or writen a fan fiction ever.. so if it sucks I'm sorry... blahblah blah i dont own these characted hints the site name FANfiction anyway i hope it doesnt suck too bad and yes i know it just kinda stops... that would be a mental block .. im better at essays... anyway if you have any ideas or comments feel free to review and tell me what i did wrong cause i am so lost at what to write next any way i hope you enjoy what IS writen... Pips**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 Raincloud's Make Rainbows<strong>

It had been a long time since she had seen anyone worth a second glance. A long time since she had felt her heart skip a beat just because she saw a smile from a pretty girl. But there she was dumb founded in the middle of the road watching a shop girl across the street. The girl smiled and bounced on the spot shouting and singing something about whatever she was selling.

"Lightning", her partner whispered nudging her softly. Slowly Lightning turned to her partner.

"What, Fang?" Lightning's words were not icy, but neither was it friendly.

Fang just smiled lazily at Lightning and winked. "You were checking out the little red head weren't you? She is cute that's for sure. Oh don't make that face at me. I saw you blush when she was bouncing around."

"I-I was _not_ blushing! And I wasn't looking at her!" Lighting could feel her face turning red as she lied about watching the red head. Fang just smiled widely and with an all too knowing wink. Lightning's face was now flushed, this made her angry, she hated to show any emotion even if it was with her partner.

"Whatever you say sunshine", Fang teased. This in turn earned her a punch in the arm. "Now that smarts", she replied smugly knowing she was getting under Light's skin," maybe I'll call you Raincloud for today." Light only grunted in return. "Anyway, we should go report in, don't cha think?" Light looked at her watch and nodded, it was indeed time to go. With a last look at the red heads shop she walked on to GC headquarters.

They walked for a good while before Fang decided she wasn't done messing with Light for the day. "Soooo… Raincloud," she grinned cheekily when Lightning glared at her," the little red head girl caught your eye, did she?" Lightning didn't respond, but marched forward. Fang laughed out right. "Ah ha! I knew it! So, you're…" Fang let the question hang in the air raising an eyebrow.

"I'm what?" Lightning glared stopping dead in her tracks crossing her arms shifting her weight to one side. "Hmm? I'm what, Fang?" She moved closer glaring into Fang's deep emerald eyes.

"Uh.." Fang stumbled to find her words ," well you're you know… well are you into…"

"Spit it out already Fang," Lightning was now only a mere foot from Fang's face tapping her foot in irritation. "I'm I into what?"

Fang could no longer hold her glare, so she smiled and smugly replied," Girls. You were basically undressing that girl with your eyes… oh yes I saw." Lightning blushed and glared turning away from Fang. "I don't know why you didn't just tell me", Fang spoke softly now grabbing Light's face to turn to look into her eyes. ," you know I'll still respect you and be here for you. We've been partners in the Guardian Corps together for what three years now? You think something as simple as who you fancy would sway my liking you? You've saved my ass more than a few times, and I took that bullet for you. We're as close as two people can be without being together." Fang looked deeply into Light's eyes to make sure her words we're understood. She let out a small sigh and continued," I wish you would just say it." The look that Fang gave her was like a dagger in her heart. She loved Fang if only as a best friend, someone she could always turn to if she truly needed someone. She had such hurt in her eyes that she spoke before she even thought about what she was saying.

"I'm sorry Fang. Yes, it's as you said. I like girls. I was afraid you would leave, you mean so much to me." Light mentally slapped herself and Fang cocked an eye at her. Blushing softly she stammered," W-What I mean is you are my best friend and I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner." Lightning looked quickly to her side not sure what to do or what else to say, she had never expressed herself as much as she just had to anyone, not even Serah. Fang stood there for a moment before smirking and giving Lightning a playful shove. Confused Lightning looked back so see Fang playfully pouting. "What?"

"So… you never fancied me?" Fang was doing her best not to smile.

"Uh… well I just don't see you like that… yes you're quite lovely bu-," quickly Lightning cut herself off and lightly punched Fang in the arm, as Fang's laugher grew in to hysterics ,"Just shut up Fang."

"Awe, come on now Raincloud, you're breakn' my heart. I always thought I was rather sexy myself", with that she gave Light a seductive wink before busting in to laughter again as Light scoffed and started walking again. Fang smiled to herself and followed Light down the road once more. After a few minutes of peace Fang started thinking out loud," Hell, I would have been your wingman… woman… person." Fang's eyes grew wide and then she smiled mischievously. Light looked back at Fang over her shoulder saw this and knew what she was thinking.

"No… No don't Fang. Just leave it be. It's fine." Fang just winked and walked on, Light running after her making death threats.

**Chapter 2 It's a Date**

Two weeks had gone by since Light had seen the girl in the shop and though Fang asked questions and teased Lightning she hadn't said anything about the red head. Lightning had half hoped that Fang had forgotten, but she knew better than that. She knew Fang was planning something. Thinking of Fang she should have been there by now. _I wonder what bizarre reason she'll have today for being late._ Over the past two weeks Fang had been showing up later than normal. _Maker I hope she's not trying to be a "wingwoman" for me._ That thought made her smile in spite of herself. Leave it to Fang to try her best to go out of her way for something that will never happen. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the glimpse of Fang. _About damn time._ Fang came jogging up to her and gave her a smug smile. "So… What is you excuse this time? Black cat cross your path? Attacked by ninjas? Pirates maybe?"

"Oh? Poking fun are we? Maybe I'll just have to keep my good news to myself then." Was a cocky reply.

"Good news you say? So, you're going to leave me alone about my fancies?" Light now stood with her arms crossed with a stoic face. The perfect soldier.

"Heh, hardly. I found out her name, she's single and …" Fang smiled as Light's perfect soldier stance twitched. "and she's also a fancier of the girls." Fang couldn't help but smile at herself for a job well done. Lightning just stared at her waiting. "What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

Lightning put her fingers to her head and breathed slowly and remarked," Her name Fang. What is her name? You said you found out but failed to say what it was."

"Oh right…," Fang scratched the back of her head in a sheepish manner," Vi-Vanille. Yea that's what she said."

"Vanille," Lightning breathed. Fang clapped her on the back looking all too mischievous for her own good. "Fang… what did you do." Lightning's voice was deadly soft. Fang just kept on grinning. "Faaaang, _what did you do_?" Fang brought an arm around Light's shoulder and looked her in the eyes.

"I got you a date. That's what I _did_." Fang just laughed as Lightning blushed," Come one that's what wingwomen are for! The rest is up to you, sunshine!"

Lightning began to panic but didn't show her worry on her face or in her movements. "When?" She managed to ask evenly. She hadn't gone on a date in a very, very long time. She had a hard time talking to girls, she always seemed to alienate them or something would happen and ruin it.

Fang gripped Lightning shoulder a litter harder and showed a wolf's grin," Tonight." She could feel Lightning's body tense up and her breath catch. "You'll be fine. It's not a date, date I invited her out with us for some drinks and dancing." Light relaxed at this a little. "You'll see it will be fun, you can get to know her and see if you like her or just her body… you could always go for a one night stand… Maker knows how long that's be-ughph". Fang doubled over as Lighting punched her in the lower stomach hard. "Ugh… what'd I say?"

"You know damn fool well Fang. And you have no idea when and neither does the Maker. It's not something I talk about." Truth be told Lightning had never gotten that far with anyone. She'd never gotten close enough to even consider it. She had, had plenty of offers from both men and women alike, but felt that, that was something special. She just wasn't sure she was ready to give herself to someone in that way.

"Oh? Lovely's got bite today. I hope this Vanille girl likes 'em feisty. She's going to have her hands full with you sunshine." Fang dodged just out of reach Lightning's left hook and smiled a lazy smile. "Come on Sunshine, we can stay here and dance all day or we can go do some work." Light merely scoffed and walked out onto the streets starting her patrol.

The day seemed to drag on and move at the speed of light at the same time. On one hand Lightning couldn't wait to talk to Vanille, but on the other she was terrified at the very thought of doing so. _What should I say? What if she wants to dance? I'm a horrible dancer. What if she doesn't like me._ On and on she when battling herself in her mind, she was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she didn't see the lookout for the assailant they we chasing down and got clocked right in the face. Lightning went sprawling to the ground. In a fluid motion she rolled to her knees pulling out her gunblade and fired a single shot, cutting the rope of a seafood carrier. The poor fool didn't know what hit him till he was under 100 pounds of fish. Fang quickly stepped in and with a quick thrust of her spear sent the lookout into the nearest wall with a sickening thud.

Fang shackled both men and ran back to Lightning. "Little distracted there sweetheart? Haven't seen anyone land a hit on you in a while." Lightning just scoffed and mumbled under her breath. "Hm. Looks like you might have a shiner for our "get to know you date". So what were you thinking about so hard that you missed the lookout?" Fang offered Light a hand up which she took.

"Nothing." Light retorted back.

"Oh? Come on Light. I know you better than that. Spill it." Fang wrinkled her nose as she hauled the man covered in fish up." Guh, he stinks. You couldn't have shot the cargo carrier instead?" Fang smirked and shook her head when Lightning just glared at her holding her now red and slightly swollen cheek. "Pay back." To the man she said," Never hit a woman in the face… not when she's got a date with a pretty red head anyway." Winking at Lightning, who just rolled her eyes.

"I was just thinking about what to say is all. Maker, he does stink. Let's just take them in and be rid of them, yes?" Before Fang could press for more Lightning walked off half dragging the lookout. Fang looked at the man soaked in fish juice and winced inward. She didn't want to be anywhere near him. If she got too close she would smell for days. Letting out a sigh she nudged man with her spear. The man grunted and walked on.

**Chapter 3 Table Turner**

Lightning sat grumbling to herself at the bar. Her cheek and eye had now turned a deep purple, she had done her best to cover it up, but you can only put so much make-up before looking like a tramp. _Maybe in this low light she won't notice._ _Why did Fang pick this place anyway? It's so damn noisy; I'll never be able to hear anything she says. _About that time Fang walked in wearing a midriff black top and low rider jean with military grade boots. Fang spotted Lightning and strolled over.

"Hey Sunshine, or should I say Sunrise now?" Light gave a slightly confused look until Fang patted her own cheek lightly. Light just scoffed and went back to her drink. "Hm. I would have thought you would have changed out of your uniform for this or are you hoping that it would explain the sunrise for you? Barkeep..C'mer." Fang flopped now on the stool next to Light and starting waving for the keep to see to her first.

"So… where is she?" Light asked trying not to sound nerves thought her insides were leaping whenever a red headed person walked by.

After taking a hardy swig of her beer Fang looked around for a moment before pointing. "She's right over there." Vanille was greeting people she knew with hugs, waves and smiles. All Light could do was order and take a double shot of whisky. "Slow down, Sunrise. Don't want to get sloppy before you even say hello, do yea?" Fang gave Light a questioning look then raised a hand yelling for Vanille. The little red head turned around to see Fang and a soldier sitting next to her. "Perk up, she's coming over."

Light mumbled to herself and cursed herself in her head. _Why did I ever tell Fang about her. I could have lived my life fine by myself. But, now that she knows she's going to try so damn hard for this to work. Me and my big mouth. _But, that wasn't quite right. I wasn't that she had a big mouth, but that Fang was so good at reading her that it truly wouldn't have mattered if she had said anything or not Fang would have figured out the truth either way.

"Hi, Fang," Vanille chirped. Light half turned to see the most beautiful smile she had ever seen in her life. "Who's your soldier friend?" Vanille seemed to bounce on the spot making all her beaded jewels clank together.

"Hmm? This is Lighting. Sergeant Lightning Farron, my partner in the Guardian Corps. She's the one I wanted you to meet." Fang nudges Light and tilted her head to Vanille. "Come on Sunrise… Say hello. She's a little shy around pretty girls." Fang gave a little wink with the last part buying herself a quick glare from Light.

"No need to be shy with me," Vanille tilted her head to the side and stuck out a hand to Light who took it. "I don't bite… much." Fang could barely contain her snort when Light turned bright red. Vanille just smiled on, giggling softly. _She's pretty and cute all at the same time, maybe I should take this slow. Lightning looks like she's ready to bolt. _"So, shall we sit at the bar or in a booth?" Vanille pointed to a row of tables and booths far from the speakers.

"B-booth works for me. It's so damn loud in here. Barkeep! Another please." Light collected her drink and followed Vanille to the booth of her choice, while she promised pain to Fang for being so forward about her weakness. Vanille choose a booth far in the back it was volumes quieter, Light no longer had to shout to be heard. She was thankful for this; the whisky left her slightly raw. "So Vanille, what do you do?" Lightning was great at getting the information she wanted out of criminals, but small talk was not her forte.

"Oh me? Nothing much. I work at the little gift shop downtown. But-," Vanille looked at Light for a moment before continuing ,"but you already knew that." She just smiled as Light gave a slightly panicked and confused look. "Well, see," Vanille gave out a small nervous giggle," about a month ago you and Fang were walking down past the shop and I saw you for the first time. I had hoped you would come back, but it was a while before you did. Then two weeks ago you two showed back up so I thought I would try something different. I started singing and dancing around hoping it would catch your attention…"Vanille trailed off a little as Fang and Light exchanged looks. Fang just smiled and gave a small thumbs up." At any rate, Fang came to ask me here tonight to meet one of her friends. Which turns out to be you. I'm glad for it." Vanille giggled and looked down at her drink red faced.

"Wow." Lightning breathed. "That was so… up front and honest." Lighting gave a whole hearted smile and relaxed. She knew just where she stood with this woman. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

**Chapter 4 One Crazy Night**

Lightning woke up to the sound of her cell phone. Grumbling and slightly hung over she found her phone. "Farron, this had better be important."

"Oh well _Good Morning_ to you too, love." Fang was in high spirits this morning. "So, we still going for lunch today or were you to out of it last night to remember saying you would?" About this time a slender hand gently wrapped around Lightning's bare stomach making her gasp. "Oh? Did you remember or is that for someone else? Hmm?"

"Uh… I'm going to have to call you back in a minute. I'm not really sure what's going on just now. But, yes I'll see you for lunch. Got to go." -Click- Light cautiously looked over her shoulder to see red flowing hair. Her eyes went wide. _Um… I don't remember bring her home with me. We didn't… did we? SHIT! I can't remember. Damn whisky._ She looked back down to the hand resting softly on her stomach. She still had her bra on and her black shorts she always wore under her skirt. _I guess we didn't or those would be gone_. She spotted her jacket and turtleneck on a chair she didn't recognize. Slowly she looked around. She was not in her room. _Great… I'm the one who got taken home._ Light slowly tried to sit up only to have Vanille's arm wrap tighter around her and have her mumble something. "What?" Lightning softly shook the red head.

"5 more minutes… I don't want to go to school yet."

"Vanille, it's Lightning… how did I get here?"

"Lightnung? Shee's pretty." Vanille smiled and turned on her back," So pretty and nice." Vanille started to snort ever so slightly. Lightning couldn't help but blush. After she felt that he had mastered her face she shook Vanille again, who slowly opened her eyes. "L-Lighting. Good morning. Did you sleep well?" Vanille took a quick look at Light's body and blushed turning away.

"Um… did we… you know…" Light let the question hang in the air.

"No! No we didn't." Vanille flailed her hands around. Light looked somewhat perplexed by this response. Vanille seeing this pointed a finger in the air while sitting up, causing the blank to slid off over her. She too was only in a bra and shorts. Light gave her a sideways glance looking over Vanille's body slowly. "Eep!" Quickly she wrapped herself. Blushing she continued," You were walking me home and well… this guy on a bike swerved into us… he clipped you and you hit your head. You were okay to make it back to my place. You sat down and fell asleep. Since you clothes were dirty I washed them and put you to bed. I guess I should have taken you to the hospital. Looks like you were hit harder than I thought your eye is all purple and yellow."

Lightning put her hand to her face and felt where she had been hit by the look out and smiled to herself. _She thinks this is from a biker. Well it's better than her knowing it was because I was distracted._"No, it's fine. It just looks bad, doesn't really hurt. Thank you for looking after me. Not exactly how I had planed the night, though." Light smiled weakly.

"Well… we could always try again." Vanille smiled at Light with such hope that Light melted inside and silently nodded smiling. "Now, no peeking!" Vanille hoped out of bed and ran to the closet. "You can dress out there and I will in here let me know when you are done ok?" Lighting just blinked then shrugged and started to get dressed.


	2. Chapter 5 I'll Have My Lunch on the Rock

**I hope i uploaded this right... it's all still very confusing to me... maybe some tips on how to upload this stuff i read the thing but i still don't get it. Anyway this is the next bit i hope it lives up to the first bit... i think the story will be shifting ever so slightly... you'll see a diff side of Vanille you never thought could be there... but i think it will make it fun... reviews are always welcome ideas etc thank you for taking the time to read Pips**

**Chapter 5 I'll Have My Lunch on the Rocks**

Fang looked Lightning over slowly while poking her lunch idly. "So, what happened last night? You were so quick to get me off the phone this morning, I can't help but wonder."

"Well… I walked her home." Lightning paused not sure if she should tell Fang the truth or make something up. Knowing Fang she wouldn't believe the truth even if she told it. _I've already kept things from her… she's my best friend._ "I got clipped by a punk on a bike and Vanille helped me to her place where I passed out. But, nothing happened."

Fang arched an eyebrow "Nothing happened… or _nothing_ happened?"

Lightning signed and further explained," Well she… uh… stripped me out of my jacket, turtle neck and skirt-" Fang started to choke on her tea but before she could make a smart comment Light held a hand up," She washed them for me. Really Fang do you really think I would _let _anyone strip me? No don't answer that." Fang's eyes were shinning with glee. "I swear you are having a field day with this aren't you?"

Fang winked "What can I say I love seeing my efforts pay off. So when are you going to see her again? I mean you saw her this morning…"

"I… I don't know. When is it too soon to make plans?" Light looked down into her drink with mixed emotions confusion, fear, hope. "It's not like our last date went all that well."

Fang rested her head on her hand and twirled her straw in that "I'm thinking" pose. "Well you already woke up to her. So I guess you could really ask her whenever you want. If it were me… I would wait a few days."

"A few days? But you just said it didn't matter." Fang simply reached across the table and poked Light in her bruised eye causing her to recoil slightly. "She's already seen it. She thinks it's from the punk on the bike."

"That maybe what she told you, but until it's healed she will feel guilty about it don't cha think?" Fang gave a smug smile at Light's confused face. "You know for a fancier of women you don't know much about them." She laughed as Light blistered at this remark. "You have to keep in mind she's not as solider like us, love. "

Lightning rested her head in her hands, "I guess that's true… guh why do women have to be complicated?"

**Chapter 6 Not Dim But not Bright**

One week had passed since Vanille had seen Lightning. "Do you think she doesn't like me? I mean… I don't know." She sat starring out the window of her best friend's house. "What do you think Hope?"

Hope looked up from his video game," I think this game is completely unrealistic. I mean six people have to save a whole world… A WHOLE WORLD! I mean you get powers and cool weapons and stuff, but that seems like asking a lot of a handful of people. I'd just give them the finger and tell them 'good luck with that'". Vanille frowned at him. Hope sighed. "Maybe she doesn't know what to do next? I mean drinking and being hit by a biker then being stripped by a girl you just met is pretty hard to top don't you think?"

Vanille looked away ashamed, "I guess I shouldn't have stripped off her clothes." Hope nodded. "But they were dirty! I wouldn't want to sleep in muddy clothes! And I didn't what mud on my bed." Vanille pouted slightly.

"How did she react when she woke up?" Hope had not been listening the first time. He was fighting a random boss battle at that time.

"She… she seemed calm… a little confused, but not angry. So why hasn't she called me? Maybe I should call her?" Vanille smiled and jumped in the air much like a peppy cheerleader," I'm going to call her!" Hope merely laughed and when back to level grinding.

* * *

><p>Lightning was starting to feel her blood boil as rage coursed through her veins.<p>

–Beep-Beep-Beep-

Lightning snatched her phone up," Hello? Who _is _this?" –click- "Damn it!" The phone creaked in her clenched fists. "That…" her breath was ragged she was beyond pissed," that is the 15th time I've gotten hung up on in a _row."_ Her voice was a low growl.

"Well maybe if you didn't answer like you were going to eat the speaker they might stick around long enough to tell them who they are. What's the number that pops up anyway?" Snow was not known for his tactic or his sense of self preservation when spoke to Lightning.

Glaring she hissed, "Private." The _only_ reason she had not killed this idiot already is that, that would make Serah sad. Even then she could look at his death as a way of saving her little sister from a barbaric moron.

-BEEP-BEEP-BEEP-

Snow rescued her phone from being smashed against the wall and answered," Hello. Epic Hero speaking, is the world in peril again?" There was a long pause on the other side of the line. "Vanille? I'm sorry I thought it was the Mayor…"

"Give me that!" Light snatched the phone from his hand all rage from the hang ups gone and walked outside. "Vanille? Hey how are you?" Lightning grunted. "No, he isn't a hero, he's an idiot." Vanille chatted on for some time about everything under the sun before finally getting to the point to her calling. "I'd like to see you again too, I was busy this past week. When would you like to get together? Tonight? Sure I can do that... I'll pick you up at 6pm. Okay. Later." Light smirked to herself. _This should be interesting_.

About this time Serah walked out to see Light smirking to herself. "Clair, there you are… you're smirking. I take it the phone call went well." Light raised an eyebrow. "Snow said Vanille was on the phone and you ran outside."

Lightning smiled. "Indeed and this should be a _very _interesting date." Light's smile turn to more of a wolf's grin.

"Why is that? I thought you said your last date was '_very_ interesting'." Sarah cocked her head to the side. "What are you too going to do?"

"Paintball." Was her only reply.

**Chapter 7 Let it Rain Blood... Er… Paint**

-POP-POP-POP-THUMP-POP-POP-POP

Lightning ran effortlessly from shield to shield taking out every target in her way. Vanille on the other hand bounced and dove and rolled to each shield squealing the whole way. Lightning coved Vanille as she tripped halfway to the shield.

-POP-POP-POP-

"You okay?" Lightning asked in her tomboyish husky voice. Vanille flopped down on the ground next to her. "You look a bit out of breathe."

"I'm fine", Vanille panted." This war thing is a lot more work than I thought it would be." She smiled up at Light with childish innocence. "I'm sorry I'm such a horrible partner. You've had to take out everyone and cover for me."

"You aren't doing _too_ badly. When you squealed at the slug that landed on you many of them got distracted and became easy targets." Light smiled at the resent memory of Vanille flailing around screaming about evil slime trying to kill her and how she was melting. Vanille's face turned red as she began to pout. "Awe, don't pout. We're almost done and then we can go eat." Vanille brightened and tapped into unknown determination.

"You're going down girlies!" The blue team boys we're taunting them. "You did pretty well getting this far but you can't win!"

"Not with that red head anyway", chirped the smaller of the two." She just downright sucks."

Fire burned in Light's eyes but before she could retaliate Vanille stood and fired four shots, one in the head and one in the heart for each of them. Light blinked many times to be sure she had seen what just happened. "Did you- How did- What just happened?" Light stumbled with her words.

Vanille looked slightly embarrassed. "They said I sucked, I wanted to prove them wrong."

"But… if you are that good why did you act like you weren't?" Light was confused and slightly hurt. She felt lied too.

"Well… I enjoy you looking after me. Makes me feel… special." Vanille pouted and turned away from Light. "Also, I didn't want to show you up, being a soldier and all… I thought … I don't know. I'm sorry."

Lightning didn't quite know what to make of all this. But she did know a change of venue was in order. "Why don't we get some ice cream and you can tell me how you learned to shoot like that?" Vanille brightened and nodded.


	3. Ch 8 Pulse? Yes, I Have One It's Gran

As you can see writing a chapter after a year of not even being able to touch the file makes for... odd twists. I hope that you all like it and dont think its crap " Down loaded AbiWord.. it is amazing... free word processor no joke, but some of the spell check opts are a bit off. oh will i can write again so mer... I also plan to have some one edit everything from the beginning so when that happens i will update the first two installments with less errors... and this one too... enjoy hope it doesnt suck.

Chapter 8 Pulse? Yes, I Have One It's Gran

"What do you mean she went to Pulse?" Fang had been to Pulse a few times before she joined the Corps, and on one account it had nearly killed her. Pulse or Gran Pulse was considered a waste land of a forgotten time full of wild animals and very dangerous. Only the toughest of the tough went there and returned alive. "Gran Pulse is no walk in the park!"

"I know Fang. She said she went with a guide. Sazh. That name sounds like I should know it." Lightning's brows were knitted together in frustration. That name nagged at the back of her skull. She began to pace while Fang watched thinking as well. Suddenly they both looked up at each other.  
>"The Bounty hunter!" they said together.<p>

"What in the world would one", Fang held up one finger," Sazh the bounty hunter be playing guide and two", Fang held up another finger," why would Vanille know him?"

"My thoughts exactly… I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this…right?" Light and Fang both frowned at this statement. "I guess I will just have to ask her… "

Fang held up a hand to silence her," You know, if she is wanted you will have to break it off with her… she seems nice enough, so I would hate to have to arrest her." Fang gave a sad smile that Lightning understood. "Would you like me to come with you when you ask her? I would love to hear this first hand." Lightning simply nodded.

**************************************

Later that day Fang and Light entered a coffee shop that they were to meet Vanille in. It was a quiet café down by the water, Lightning and Serah grew up near this very shore. They took a seat near a window. Everything seemed surreally calm save for Lightning looking like a startled deer.  
>"Would you quit fidgeting like that? You're making me nervous." Fang was more than ready to knock Light upside her head. "She will be here and then we can talk this out."<p>

"I hope you're right." Light once again looked at her NAV system." She's late." Lightning could no longer sit still, not that she had been, and began to pace.

"Would you please sit down." Fang lowered her voice so low that it stopped Light in her tracks and she sat looking sheepish. Fang smiled in her charming knowing way," You must really like her and I mean really like her. I've never seen you pace so much before or fidget. Since I've known you, you have always been so..." Fang shifted in her chair looking for the right words. "So..."

"So, what Fang? Cold? Stoic? Bitchy? What have I been Fang?" Even though her words were harsh with frustration and nerves, her voice was more or less calm.

"Stoic... maybe. Cold? I think not! You are my Raincloud partner not my Blizzard," Fang flashed a cheeky grin while Light rolled her eyes. "Bitchy? Maybe, but hey we are female and we have every right to be so." At that Lightning sighed and gave a small smirk. Fang mentally applauded herself. "But, back to my point, you are the most spot on person I've ever known. You hardly leave anything to chance. Even when things don't happen the way you hope you just shrug and keep on moving to your goal. So, why are you so worked up?"

It was a question she had asked herself many times and yet she still hadn't found the answer. She had never been afraid of being alone. In fact she relished the thought it after her parents death. You couldn't miss who you didn't know. But this girl... Vanille... she was something special. Sure Light had her sister, Serah, and her idiot boyfriend around her. And the other people at GC Cid and Fang. But, it wasn't the same feeling being with them as it was being near Vanille. Covering her face with her hands elbows on the table Lightning simply sighed. How is it I can bring down rings of criminals by out smarting and out maneuvering them, I can't figure out myself?

Fang leaned over and poked her in the forehead causing Lightning to frown at her before she could speak Fang held up a hand. "You need to get out of your head. That's how people go crazy. Stop thinking about it and just feel it. I'll ask again, but differently. What are you afraid of? Besides her being a criminal we would have to arrest of corse."

Narrowing her eyes slightly to glare at Fang she sighed. Well I've already told her more then I've ever told anyone else, why not express myself? Softly she whispered, "For-... For the first time in my life I'm afraid. Of never going to bed with someone and waking up to them in the morning. Of having someone I know will be there for me in ways only a lover can be. Of being alone when everyone else has moved on in their lives." Looking to the window sighed and closed her eyes lacing her fingers together before her mouth index fingers up in a hushing pose.

Shocked by her open honestly Fang didn't know what to say, so Fang did what Fang does best. "Well you know you will never be alone." Lightning slowly opened one eye to stare at Fang. "See I've got a plan. If this doesn't work out, you and I can become room mates and grow old yelling at kids to stay the hell off our lawn. We will be Bitty Buddies!" Fang swung her arms wide," You and me... what do yea say?"

"I say you're an idiot." But, Lightning was smiling as she said it. "Bitty Buddies? Really?" Fang just nodded and grinned. "Thank you Fang, for cheering me up. Now if only Vanille would get here... she's an hour late."

-Beep-Beep-Beep-

"Hello? Vanille where are you? What's all that noise? It sounds like a war zone... ..." Fang cocked an eye brow at Light and mouthed 'What is it?' Light simply held up a hand. "... yea got it I'm on my way." -click- Light looked up at Fang with a worried expression.

" She's not coming, is she?"

Standing Lightning stared hard at her phone for a moment. "She's in trouble. Fang... it sounds bad... you should sta-"

"You can shut up right there Cloud O'Doubt. You are my best friend and I'm going with you no matter what you say." Fang was on her feet arms crossed pensively staring at Lightning." So what-cha waiting for? Lead on!"

Lightning needed no further encouragement and dashed out of the cafe' knocking over people that didn't move out of her way fast enough. Fang grinned, tossed 20 gil on the table and dashed after her.

**************************

As they rounded the corner to Vanille's street they could hear hundreds of howls, snarls, gun fire, and screams of death. Silver Lobos ran after civilians, some civilians couldn't run fast enough. Vanille stood firm on her front steps beating back Lobos whenever they came near, but there were to many and she was clearly fighting a losing battle.

"Vanille." Lighting breathed and dashed across the littered street.

"Oh shit...HEY! Get back over here!" Leaping over Lobo and Civilian bodies Fang caught up to Light and snatched her behind a building and cuffed her on the shoulder. "And what will running in there blindly do for us now? Guh, I hope after all this I get the old Lightning back... this pupply love Lightning is going to get me killed." Frowning Fang held Lights shoulder while she peered around the corner. "Well, looks like Vanille is the last one fighting. Either everyone either ran away, is hiding or and somewhere on the ground. We need a plan... I'll go left and you go right and we will split them. That should give Vanille a break what to you sa-." A blood curdling scream ripped through the air. A Lobo had broken Vanilles defense and she was down. Lightning shoved Fangs hand away.

"VANILLE!"

"LIGHT-AHH" Another Lobo stepped into Vanille's sight snapping at her face, missing by inches. Desperately she tried fighting off the Lobo that surrounded her, bleeding sluggishly from a wound in her side.

Light transformed her gunblade back and forth, shooting this one in the head or beheading that one with the blade. Fang sticking to her part of the plan ran left and started mowing down the ugly beasts her bladed lance easily slicing through them. 20 down. 30 down...75 down. Fang was getting tired they needed to end this, she was beginning to think that there was a good chance they might be eaten if they didn't soon. "Light we need to do something special before this goes any farther!"

Light had finally worked her way in front of Vanille keeping the Lobos away, protecting her. "I'm on it... just hang in there a little longer!" Taking a deep breath closing her eyes she moved both her hands to her blade. Softly she breathed," I will protect you. I will be an army of one if I must." Snapping her eyes open she lashed out in a blaze of flurries, swiped, slashed, and gun fire. And then it was over. Every last Lobo was gone. Lightning staggered, shaking, heaving ragged breathes. Vanille stirred and sat up holding her injured side. Lightning looked back and smiled," Your army of one." And then clasped to her knees. Vanille scramble and caught her just before her head hit the ground.

Fang strutted up to them and glared at Vanille," We are going to have a nice heart to heart about what the hell just happened after we get her inside." Gently picking Lightning's limp body up she carried her inside.


	4. 9: Truth Be Told I Never Could Lie

Author's note: I am REALLY sorry that it has taken so long for so little... i wont bore you with my life story but basicly i had my laptop stolen from me and some how got it back and moved and yea its meen CRAZY and then i kinda forgot about writing cause i just couldnt.. yea know? and well heres to trying .. i have no idea what i was typing about before so yea im sorry if this is crap...

9: Truth Be Told I Never Could Lie

"Well she seems okay. Just really tired. Here let me look at your side." Fang had just come for setting Light on Vanille's bed. "Don't worry I've had some field medical training."

"Are you sure she will be okay? I never meant for any of this to happen." Vanille put her head in her hands and breathed as deeply as she could. "You don't have to look at it, it's not that bad it just hurt when it happened."

"You're bleeding... At lest let me clean the wound so it doesn't get infected. Shirt off now... And then you can start explaining yourself." Fang brought over gauze and peroxide to clean the wound out with and set them now harshly on the table in front of Vanille. With another deep sign Vanille removed her shirt and twisted away from Fang, but not fast enough. "Wha- What is that?" Fang lowered herself so that she was level with Vanille's ribs. "Is that..." Fang let the question hang in the air between them. Vanille simply turned her head away, silent tears falling softly from her eyes.

"That's a Hunt's mark," Fang stared down at Vanille waiting for an answer," isn't it? Why do you have one? There's no way you are a Hunter... Right?" When Vanille didn't respond Fang just sat heavily in the chair next to her that once held Lightening's jacket. "Well, come here. Hunter or not you are still bleeding." Fang got to work cleaning out the gash on Vanille's side all the while talking more to herself then her patient. "Hunter. A little scrap of a person like you, taking on some of the most powerful beasts known to Cocoon and Pulse. Oh yes let me set my best friend up with a sweet girl! She's not some crazy killer! NOPE! She just fights Behemoths for fun and reward. She only has nice sweet friends! Not crazy stunt pilot bounty hunter. She's a shop girl... nice one Fang. Great information gathering... I'm never going to hear the end of this." Putting a final touch on the gash Fang wraps it tight in gauze. "Now keep this clean or it really will get infected." Vanille still wont make eye contact with Fang so she simply nods. "Now look here, Light just went all out to save your arse so the lest you could do is look at her best friend when she's talking to you, aye?"

"Sorry." Gingerly Vanille peeks at Fang from under her lashes. "I never ment for any of this to happen, I swear!"

"Now just hold on. Why don't you tell me what did happen, I'm still not really sure."

Taking a deep breath and letting it out in a loud puff," I kinda wanted a puppy..."

"...a puppy... a puppy," Vanille shoots Fang a look that says 'do you want to know or not', holding up her hands in defense," sorry, go ahead."

"Yes a puppy. So my friend Sazh said he knew the perfect watch dog for me... and well he dropped off this little guy.." Walking to the back of the room to the closet Vanille bends down carefully picks up an wiggling animal. "Here." Holding the animal to Fang with a weak smile," isn't he cute?"

Wide eyed holding a baby Lobo Fang is beside herself. "Is this? Is this a baby Albino Lobo?!"

"Oh no!" Waving her hands in front of her, Vanille looks slightly nervous," It's a baby Sliver Lobo."

"ARE YOU CRAZY?! YOU CAN HAVE ONE OF THESE THING IN THE CITY!" Pushing the little Lobo back to Vanille, Fang begins to pace," Do you have any idea what could happen?" Stopping in front of Vanille she points to the little Lobo," This is why the Lobos swarmed! you have to take it back... Like now."

"Wha- What the hell is going on?" Lightning slowly sitting up takes in her surrounding. Fang is pacing and Vanille looks shame faced holding something small and moving. What happened. Think... We went to talk to Vanille and then we had a battle with far too many Lobo then... letting out a heavy sigh and pinching the bridge of her nose, I got carried to her bed again. Looking up at Fang once more, in her most stotic voice," Why are you yelling and," pointing to the animal in Vanille's arms," what the hell is that?"

After filling Light in about the Lobo, Light demanded to talk to Sazh, but they were unable to find him. Staring out the window Lightning watchs the streets for any more Lobos roaming around. They can't keep it in the city, but there really isnt any where the can take the little guy. Letting out a heavy sigh Light turns from the window and crosses her arms looking at the Lobo.  
>"We have to go to Pulse." She said it simply like it happened every day.<p>

"What but we can't just-"  
>"Oh you have got to be kid-"<p>

Holding up her hand an closing her eyes Lightning continued," We have to take him back to where he belongs.. do either of you know how big this little guy is going to get? Huge. I mean almost Behemoth size huge. It can not stay on Cocoon. It will dominant the local Lobos... and maybe everything else... Then one day it will have to be killed. So we are just going to set it free on Pulse... What why are you looking at me like that?

Grinning ear to ear Fang can not contain herself," You big softy! You like the little brute don't you?" Lightning quickly snaped her head to the side and huffed. "I knew it! you have a soft spot for baby animals! No worries Sunshine we all do." Grinning Fang leaned over and poked the Lobo on the nose. "So how are we getting to pulse?"


End file.
